


The Supply Closet

by SPVaania



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage - Fandom
Genre: ATWWTTA, And the World Will Turn to Ash, Dobby - Freeform, Everyone makes bad decisions and there's Pokemon too..., F/M, Have a break have a..., Other, Surfacage, Surfi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPVaania/pseuds/SPVaania
Summary: Inspired by the ever amazing Surfacage. The fleshing out of these characters is all them. The inspiration is theirs as well.





	1. Chapter 1

The Supply Closet

By ~ S.P. Vaania

Inspired by Surfacage

*

Although it had been 6 weeks since the gala, Spark had spent less than 2 nights in his room at Willow’s HQ. He and Go had been whisked away to the far corner of Jhoto to deal with Professor Elms new egg hatchery. 

 _Don't get me wrong, eggs are my thing. But spending 3 to 4 weeks sleeping in the wilds, documenting egg rearing behaviours of wild grass types is not exactly a vacation._  

He stumbled into Professor Willows facility, dirty, exhausted, and needing a bath more than a wild mankey, but instead of turning left down the hallway to staffs quarters, he hung a right, and then another right, and then down to the end of a long corridor, his shoes making almost no sound on the linoleum floor, until he came to the last door in the hallway, bright light shining through the open door despite the late hour, soft classical music spilling into the hall. 

He rubbed his face covered in stubble, and leaned against the jamb. 

Her back was to him, she was bent over a microscope, her hips swaying softly to the violin melting out of the speaker in the corner. 

Vaporeon was sleeping on its bed beside Blanches lab bench, and opened one of her eyes as he shifted his weight in the threshold of the lab. 

“Vay!” She exclaimed softly before tucking her face beneath her tail to resume her slumber. 

Blanche grunted some sort of response and simply shifted her gaze to a brilliantly lit monitor beside the microscope. 

Her slender hand covered the mouse and began clicking furiously. 

Double click, drag. Double click, drag. Drag. Drag. Double click.

A smile spread slowly across Sparks face. 

Still the same Blanche.

He crept closer, wondering how close he could get before she would notice.

He slipped through the door and around the back of the work station behind her. Arceus, she was so oblivious. He was almost halfway to her now and she hadn’t even –

Blanche shifted back to the microscope, and reached blindly backwards towards Spark, grasping for something on the bench between them.

Spark grinned, and covered her hand with his.

“ _Boo._ ”

Blanche jumped so high and flailed so wildly that she knocked her stool over. And the look on her face had Spark breaking out into hysterical laughter.

He doubled over as he wheezed and slapped his knee. “The look on your face!” He managed to get out before her eyes – round as dinner plates, turned to slits, and he could have sworn they turned blue.

He was still gasping as he watched her translucent wings sweep out behind her as she placed her hand on the lab bench and aptly vaulted over it, forcing him to back up into shelves of … something glass, he noted as her frigid body forced him rattling against it.

The shock slowly faded from her face, her eyes tracing the shape of his features, torso, legs, before dragging back up again to meet his eyes. 

Spark placed his hand gingerly on her arms and rubbed his thumbs over her biceps. "I missed you, B." 

In a blink her arms were wrapped tight around him, her face buried into his neck. He sighed and squeezed her close, palming his hands around and up her back. He felt her nuzzle his neck and closed his eyes, dipping his head to press his nose into her hair. 

He sighed into her. 

Home, he thought, smelling chlorine and simple soap. I'm home.

She nosed into his neck again, and had most of the travel-borne exhaustion flooding out of his system, quickly being replaced with something else. Something heady. 

He let a quiet moan escape him as she nuzzled him again, gingerly drawing her lips over his jugular. 

"Blanche..." 

His eyes were still closed as he brought his hands up her sides to cup her face in his palms, and guided her lips to his. 

His lips teased hers, offering faint pressure, caressing over her face before he felt her melt in his arms. He wrapped an arm around her and fisted a hand in chrome hair before dipping her back and deepening the kiss. 

His tongue laved over hers, coaxing her mouth to open for him, and she yielded completely to his touch. 

"Arceus, I missed you, B." Spark managed to breathe out when they parted, but Blanche only made a soft sound of protest, and lifted her lips to his once more. 

How could he resist her? 

He could feel her nimble hands fisting in his jacket, kneading like a Meouth as his teeth scrapped her bottom lip. Both their breathing got more ragged before he ripped his mouth from hers and fastened his teeth to her neck. 

Blanche only moaned and bent her neck for easier access.

His body shuddered involuntarily. He was as hard as rock. He ground his hips into her. 

"Arceus, Blanche, I want you." 

She slipped one hand between them and cupped him in her hand, forcing a groan from his lips. 

"I want you too," she whispered. 

Sparks hands raced over Blanches body, over and under her lab coat, dipping under the waistband of her pants.

“Why do you wear so many layers,” Spark angrily murmured aloud as his glove caught on her vest.

Blanche threw her head back and laughed.

Spark used her maneuver to latch his incisors firmly on the cord of muscle running up her neck.

Blanche hissed, but continued to bend her neck, allowing Spark full access to her throat. _That’s going to leave a mark_ … She thought as he traced his tongue over where his teeth had just ravaged.

Spark lifted his head, “I need you, now, Blanche.” He sounded out of breath.

Her fingertips kept softly kneading him through his pants.

“Now?” she whispered. “Like, right now?”

Spark growled and lifted her butt up to sit on the lab bench. “Right now.”

Blanche squealed and wiggled like a Magicarp in Sparks grip. “Here?” A cold breeze swept through the room as a look of panic flashed across Blanche’s face. “Spark, not now. Anyone could walk in-”

Spark swiftly pressed his lips to hers. “Its almost midnight, B.” His breath floated hot over her lips.

Another peck.

“No one except for you is crazy enough to be here this late.”

Another press, his warm lips coaxing open her cold, stiff ones.

Blanche pushed herself off the lab bench.

“Not here, Spark.”

Spark groaned and held her hands in his, “B-”

She shushed him with a glance and a twitch of her head. “The supply closet.”

Spark looked across the lab at the open door to the decently sized closet where Mystic stored most of their lab samples.

A wicked grin split his face as his hand vised over hers, pulling her towards the room.

Blanche couldn’t help but follow with a laugh.

*

End of Ch 1

*


	2. The Supply Closet, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, all inspo comes from Surfacage

**

The Supply Closet: Chapter 2

**

Candelas heels clicked on the floor as she walked quickly down the hall to Blanches lab. Spark was due back tonight, and she knew Blanche would forget, getting lost in one experiment or another. 

The door was ajar when she got to it, and inhaled to announce her arrival as she pushed it open... 

Only to find the lab empty. 

Candelas breath caught in her throat. _Where -?_ Her eyes efficiently scanned the room.

Vaporeon is sleeping on her bed but- there. A broken beaker on the floor. Candela rushed in, Rocket first thing on her mind. 

She hustled to the broken glass. _But why is Vaporeon so calm if_ - 

She froze. 

She had entered far enough to see through the door into the supply closet and... 

_Well light me up and call me Magby_ , she thought. 

Spark had beat her to it. 

Candela bit her lip as she watched Blanche draw red lines over Sparks back with her nails. 

She debated joining them for a moment, but dismissed the thought quickly. Let them have their reunion, she thought, watching Spark piston his hips between Blanches legs. I'll have my fill of them soon enough. 

She walked to Vaporeon to quickly ruffle her ears before stalking quietly to the entrance of the lab, and closing the door with a quiet click behind her. 

_Can't have someone walking willy-nilly into my leaders’ secret tryst_ , she thought. 

She whistled a merry tune as she walked back down the way she came, her heels clicking in rhythm. 

**

The orgasm had just rolled through Blanche when she thought she heard a clicking noise in the hall. 

"Spark..." she moaned out, blinking her eyes open. How was she supposed to think about anything when he was inside of her? 

He grunted a sound, but continued his strokes between her legs.

“Spark…” She trailed off as he took her earlobe between his teeth.

She felt herself twitch around him again.

He moaned in response.

She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to regain her thoughts.

“I thought I heard-”

Spark thrust into her, violently, and Blanche gasped.

“You didn’t hear anything.” He grunted. Slowing his thrusts, but slamming into her every time.

Blanches mouth hung open and her eyes were wide as they met his.

She panted slightly with every savage thrust of Sparks hips. His fingers dug purple marks into the soft flesh of her hips.

With.

Every.

Thrust.

He squeezed his eyes shut to try and center himself.

Thrust.

He didn’t want to come yet,

Thrust.

But it had been so long since he’d touched someone…

Thrust.

A whimper from Blanche had his eyes snapping open.

Thrust.

Her mouth hung open, and her eyes gently rolled up as her lids closed.

Thrust.

“Come with me,” her mouth formed the words but no sound escaped her lips.

Thrust.

Her brow furrowed.

Thrust.

“Come with me,” she mouthed again.

Thrust.

He was so close…

Thrust.

She grabbed his left hand and stuck his index finger in her mouth, her tongue gently washing over the tip of his titan mark.

That was it.

He groaned and thrust into her one last time, his body going taut as he emptied himself, body, mind, and soul, into Blanches waiting heat. He felt her tighten around him one last time, following him over the edge.

He stood there, panting, trembling, his finger hooked in her mouth, for what could have been minutes, or hours.

Blanche drew her knuckles down his stubbled cheek and cupped his cheek in her hand.

“You’re exhausted,” she murmured.

Spark pulled her close and nodded into her hair. “Come to bed with me.” Although it was a question, he framed it as a statement.

“Of course,” Blanche stroked a hand down his hair, “I just need to… find all my clothes.”

Spark cast a glance around and couldn’t help but chuckle at the mess they made.

Blanche slipped off the stack of boxes she had been resting on. “Where’s my vest?”

Spark laughed again, “You’re only wearing one shoe!”

He couldn’t help but fall in hysterics as he watched Blanche hobble around the small space, picking up lost articles of clothing.

A solid thwack to his side had him snapping out of it. “Ouch!”

He looked at the culprit, his shoe.

“Why are _you_ only wearing one shoe, hmm? You never even took your pants off.”

Spark grinned cheekily, but almost immediately a giant yawn split his grin.

“Come on, Sparkey.” Blanche had managed to don her clothes, and tossed Sparks sweater at him. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Spark stood with a groan, “Mine or yours?”

Blanche shut the door to the storage room.

“Mines closer.” She glanced back wistfully.

Sparks head poked through the sweatshirt. “What is it?”

“I’ll never be able to walk into that room again without thinking of you.”

Spark chuckled as he bent to pick up a grinning Vaporeon.  

_“Vaaay!”_

“Just how I like it.”

“C’mon, you big lug,” Blanche opened the door and shut off the lights, ushering Spark out of the room.

Blanche locked the door once Spark got out into the hall.

They were halfway down the hall before Blanche paused.

“Vay?”

“What is it?” Spark asked at the same time as Vaporeons inquiry.

Blanche frowned, “Wasn’t the door open, when… you know.”

Spark shifted Vaporeon so that his other arm was free to wrap around Blanche’s shoulders. “Naw, B, I’m sure I closed it.”

**

End of The Supply Closet

**

 


End file.
